Still Waters Run Deep
by Sweets Omega
Summary: Here's another story from my puphood in Jasper. I don't like to give details of my stories in the summary, so you'll hafta read it to find out exactly what it's about this time. Hee-hee!


It was a spring morning, back when I was a pup. I woke up in an exploring mood. I stretched and yawned, then shook my fuzzy pup fur into place. I looked around for my Mom, but she was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't even smell her, other than the usual scent of her that was in our den. She had been out a while, it seemed.

I walked to the entrance, looking around to see if I could find anyone, but everyone was busy with their own affairs and didn't even look in my direction. I went back into the den and went to what food was left over from last night's dinner. I ate my breakfast as quickly as I could. I was ready to go find something to entertain myself this morning.

As I walked out of the den, I saw that everyone was still busy, so I went off toward our water pool to see what I could see there. As I trotted purposefully along the path, I thought about how I'd never seen the other side of the pool. I decided to go around the path, instead of to the edge of the shallow part where we usually bathed, and see what the other side looked like.

The path rose to an overhang with the deep end of the pool below it. I looked over the edge, fascinated by the deep water. I saw loose leaves moving lazily around on the surface currents. Some of them moved straight, while some of them went around in circles. The circling ones especially caught my attention. I leaned forward to get a better look. The edge crumbled away from under me, and I fell! I bounced off the side of the small cliff a couple of times as I tumbled down, each time making me let out a yip of fear and pain, and I landed with a _**"SPLASH!"**_ in the cold water!

It was _dark!_ And _so, so_ _**cold!**_ I don't know how far under I went, but it was farther than I _ever_ wanted to be again! I instinctively started to swim toward the light, knowing it was the surface. As soon as my head came up, I gasped for breath. I was so cold, I was starting to have trouble breathing, and could feel my strength fading. Then, my stomach cramped up, since I had eaten breakfast only a few minutes earlier. I did the only thing I could think of, and started yelping for help, since I knew I'd never make it.

Then, a miracle happened! I heard a voice call out to me from the shallow end. "Sweets?! I'm coming! Try to relax, honey!" Even through my panic, I knew who that voice belonged to: Eve!

As she got closer to me, she called out "Now . . . just grab my tail. I'll pull you to the shallow end." She turned around, and her tail was just where I could get it in my little jaws, which I did. She started swimming with strong strokes, going as fast she could to get me to safety.

Within a few moments, we reached the shore. I was staggering, trying get the rest of the way out of the water, when Eve reached down and gently picked me up in her jaws and put me on dry land. I collapsed in a shivering, exhausted heap. "Thank you . . ., ma'am . . ." I managed to gasp out between coughs and sputters, then my stomach clenched, and I was sick.

Eve walked a distance away, so she wouldn't get me any wetter than I already was, and shook the water from her thick light-tan fur.

"Aww . . . you poor dear! Let's get you to a warm, dry place." She came back and gently picked me up again, and put me in a patch of dry grass that was in the sun. She laid down near me and started licking as much of the water off me as she could.

After I don't know how long, I started to feel stronger again. The stomach cramps were gone. I took a deep breath and sat up. I was almost completely dry by now, as was Eve.

She looked at me sternly. "Now, Sweets . . . I think we need to have a little talk about why pups like you don't belong out here on their own."

I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I just have this curiosity that won't let me just stay with the others, even though I know I should . . ."

Her look softened slightly as she put her paw under my head and gently lifted it so I'd look her in the eyes. "I understand that, dear, but you need to understand something, too - what would have happened to you if I hadn't come here for my morning bath? We might never have known where you'd gone to. We would have searched, of course, but you would have drowned before anyone would even have had any idea where you were."

I looked up into her amber eyes, and felt tears welling up in mine. "I know, ma'am. But I didn't _mean_ to fall into the water . . ."

She laid down in front of me and gathered me up in a gentle hug. "I know, Sweets. But the point is, you shouldn't have been here in the first place. But you're safe, now. That's what counts." She let me go and looked me over. "You seem to be all right. Do you feel strong enough to stand up and come back to the den hill with me?"

I got up slowly and carefully, making sure I could stay up. My legs still felt a little unsteady, but I took a deep breath and looked up at Eve, who was standing up by that time. "I _think_ I can make it, ma'am."

She laid her ears back and smiled at me. "Awww . . . What a _brave_ girl! Okay, dear. If you start to get tired, you just tell me, and I'll be glad to carry you."

I nodded to her. "I will, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

She started walking slowly toward home, making sure I could keep up. I struggled a bit, but I was determined that I was going to make it without Eve having to carry me.

We finally made it to where Mom was waiting. She scooped me up and hugged me to her. I relaxed into her hug and weakly said "Hi, Mom."

She laid her ears back, wagged her tail, and looked at Eve gratefully. "THANK you for bringing her home to me, Eve! What happened? Where did you find her?"

"Well, Jeena," Eve began, "Sweets almost drowned in the pool. From what she told me as I walked her back here, she went to look at the deep end and fell in. Luckily, I went there for my morning bath, and managed to save her."

My Mom gave me a sharp look. "You _know_ you're not supposed to go there without an adult with you, young lady! And even _thinking_ about going to the deep end . . . " She started crying and hugged me to her even tighter, but not uncomfortably tight.

I was so tired, all I could manage to say was "Sorry, Mom . . ." as I buried my face in her fur.

Mom took a deep breath, put me down, and gave Eve a hug, wagging her tail happily. Eve seemed a bit surprised, but not at all offended. "_Thank_ you for saving my baby's life, Eve! Winston and you have been _wonderful_ to us. We won't forget that."

Eve seemed a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Jeena - you're members of our pack. As lead Alphas, it's Winston's and my responsibility to look after every wolf here. But you're welcome. I'm just glad I happened along when I did.

"Anyway, I need to get back to my own girls. Kate's got some Alpha pup training to go to, and Lilly . . . well, she's Lilly. Shy, quiet little Lilly." Eve turned to go back up to the main den.

Mom looked down at me, frowning, but still obviously glad I would be all right. "Now, Sweets . . . I'm going to put you somewhere safe and warm, then I'm going to get you some food." She reached down, picked me up in her jaws, and carried me to a place nearby where there was a warm patch of ground with the sun shining on it. "You stay right here. I'll be right back with something for you to eat. I know you must be hungry after what you've been through . . ." She turned and left.

As I laid there, I thought about how lucky I was, both that Eve had happened along when she did, and that I was as loved as I was.

I had just about drifted off to sleep when Mom came back with a small piece of caribou, which she proceeded to tear up into pieces for me. Then, she sat by me, lovingly watching me as I gratefully ate. From time to time, she glanced over to the other Omega pups as they played. She _still_ had her duty of watching over them, after all. After I had finished, Mom told me "You just rest here, dear. I need to go over and break up a fight I see brewing."

I could barely keep my head up. I looked up at her and smiled tiredly. "Okay, Mom. And _thank_ you. I love you."

She licked my face and told me "I love you, too, Sweets." Then she called out "Sounds to me like someone needs a timeout!" as she went over to the pups, who by that time were starting to get serious about their little squabble.

I was comfortably full, and warmed by the sun. I laid my head down and was almost instantly asleep.

I learned that day that even if you find yourself in over your head, if you're VERY lucky, you'll have someone to help you through whatever trouble you might find yourself in.


End file.
